


milkshake

by xcsasl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, M/M, soft sastiel, they go out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcsasl/pseuds/xcsasl
Summary: Sam and Cas go out on a hunting trip and things don't go as Cas planned.





	milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pictures of sastiel on set for 14x16.  
> This is for Mel, happy birthday. I love you  
> This is my first sastiel fic and also my first time writing a fic in english.

Sam hasn't said a word about the case to Cas. The angel stares at the tall man and watches him being so nonchalant while typing a few things in his computer. “Cas…” He hears his own name and lift up his head making eye contact with those sunflower eyes. He doesn’t know what he is about to say, it’s a fact that he likes to stare at sam and sam has never said anything to him before. 

“mhm?” He mumbles softly and almost inaudible. But Sam can hear him. 

“Can you order something to eat? I have to go to the bathroom” Sam closes his laptop while he stands up and looks at the angel, who nodds in his direction.  He disappears and a waitress comes to where he is.

“Hi young boy, what are you ordering?” The woman talks and Castiel looks at her, she has this big smile on her face and and he sees that her name is Christina. She slides the menu in front of him and stays right there, waiting.

Castiel checks the menu faster, he already knows what is Sam going to eat. He looks at this weird name and looks at the waitress.

“What is a _milkshake_?” He ask, deadly serious.

“Well… A milkshake is a cold drink made of milk with a sweet flavouring like chocolate, vanilla or strawberry and we add ice cream and cream on top.” She says and ask herself what kind of person doesn’t know what a milkshake is.

“I want a salad with grilled chicken, a water and a milkshake of strawberry, please.” He gives her the menu and she smiles at him, writing all down in her notes and nodding. She disappears and Cas starts playing with the tablecloth that is in the table for a few minutes until Sam appears again.

“I already ordered something for you.” He says, looking at Sam.

“Thanks buddy.” Sam looks at him and smiles at him, while he puts his laptop away. A few minutes pass by and Sam and Cas are talking about ramdom stuff until the waitress comes again. She puts the salad in front of Sam and then she puts the milkshake in the middle of the table. Cas looks at the milkshake, noticing that the drink has two straws and looks at the lady.

“Enjoy, gentlemens.” She says and disappears once again, leaving Castiel speechless. Sam and Cas look at each other for a few moments and Sam sees how Castiel cheeks turn red. Cas notices that too and he puts is head down, clearly embarrassed.

After a few minutes he lifts up his head and looks at Sam, who’s eating his food and not caring about the milkshake. He looks at the blue eyed angel and smiles.

“They think we’re a couple.” Sam says, and grabs a bite.

“I didn’t know she was going to do that.” Cas says blushing once again. Sam smiles at him.

“It’s okay.” Sam drinks the milkshake and then he passes the drink to Cas, it was for him anyways. They finish their meals and Sam stands up and pays the waitress, leaving her a tip.

Later that night, Sam tells Cas that he found a hint about the thing they’re hunting. He believes that this thing that attacks in the cinema and only at night, so they decided to go to the cinema and finish the job.

They make line in the cinema and Cas goes for popcorn while Sam buys the tickets. They enter to the function and they sit at the end of the rows, having a full look of the cinema. The movie begins and nothing rare appears to be happening in the cinema. Cas notices that Sam yawns while lifting up his arms and one of his arms ends up behind Cas seat. None of them says anything but Cas is smiling, he remember sawing this on a movie not that long ago. Then he stops seeing the movie and looks at Sam. Everything is dark and he can barely see anything, but he remembers Sam face like the palm of his hand. He remembers every single detail of his factions. Cas remembers when they first met, they held hands and Cas called him the boy with the demon blood, he regrets that and Sam knows that. It was never Cas intention to hurt Sam, in any way. He cares about Sam more than he cares about Dean, yeah Dean and Cas might have a profound bond but it will always be Sam. Always. He remembers when he was human, when he realized what it was this thing in his stomach everytime he was around Sam. He talked about this with Dean, and he told him that he was feeling butterflies. He remembers staying up all night, reading everything about that. He also remembers everything he did to Sam, that will never stop bothering him, even though Sam told him that he was okay with that. Castiel would never forgive himself for putting Sam through that and for letting him down, and he promised himself that no matter what, he would be by Sam’s side everytime he needed him, even when he didn’t want to. He quickly regretted what came up from his mouth.

“I love you.” He said, audible enough for him to hear that. He regretted that, with every inch of his body. He blushed and he looked at the floor, but he knew that Sam was looking at him.

“I love you too.” Sam said, barely audible.

“I’m sorry Sam…I don’t know why I-“ He stopped talking and he watched Sam, who was having this big smile on his face. He said it back. Sam Winchester said that he loves me too. Sam.

Castiel took a deep breath and look at him in the eyes, he was blushed and he was shaking. He was an angel, for Gods sake, he has been here since forever but here he is, having a crush on his best friend and shaking.

Without  saying a word Sam kissed Castiel. The perfect kiss. Sam has never felt this way before, yeah he had previous girlfriends, but with Cas… It was different. He was different. Special. He pulled Cas closer, putting one of his hands in Castiels face, touching him softly. It all went down like he planned to.


End file.
